Final Fantasy XIII:Humanity's Poem
by Valkyrie Yun
Summary: After being reborn in the new world Claire Farron's (Lightning) is dying and decides to reveal a secret concerning her humanity.


**Final Humanity**

(poem based on Final Fantasy XIII)

 _I awoke to this new world_

 _Feeling a surge of what you call happiness_

 _For the first time, I'm at peace_

 _No more battles_

 _Just me and this cup of tea_

 _Observing the beings of my past_

 _They seem to be fairing well_

 _No need to exchange words,_

 _Just observe_

 _Eventually they would look my way_

 _And I would just smile drinking a cup of tea_

 _Slowly by slowly_

 _I find myself drifting away_

 _Rewarded heavily for my good deeds_

 _Yet now unneeded_

 _There's nothing left to accomplish_

 _Just me_

 _The maids_

 _The butler_

 _And this tiny cup of tea_

 _Cough Cough_

 _I beg your pardon?_

 _There's no need to worry_

 _The bells will toll in thirteen days_

 _And without even coaxing I will hear the angels sing_

 _How ironic I must say_

 _This doll, this vessel is long overdue_

 _The emptiness is returning_

 _Yet I'm just satisfied drinking this one cup of tea_

 _Wait!_

 _We are getting to a rather interesting part_

 _Care to hear an unrevealed secret?_

 _I at least owe it to the seven_

 _After all they don't even know of my ailment_

 _Of my departure…_

 _535 years ago_

 _There was a sickly girl_

 _With rose colored hair_

 _And eyes the color of the real sea._

 _She lived on an island in Cocoon_

 _The last follower of the goddess Muin_

 _When the final bell began to toll_

 _The forgotten goddess restored her life_

 _They made a pact_

 _In return for this blessing_

 _The girl would find the perfect vessel_

 _To house the goddess' soul_

 _She became a scientist_

 _Yet even then her body was still weak_

 _A few years later…_

 _She fell in love_

 _She had forgotten_

 _She's loosing focus_

 _Oh no!_

 _She gave birth to a still born!_

 _Heartbroken_

 _I was once a mother_

 _Gasp_

 _The goddess entered the lifeless body_

 _She was reborn as a strong human girl._

 _Three years later sister was born_

 _Only this child gave her mother strength_

 _Marveled by this unusual child,_

 _The goddess blessed her newfound sister_

 _She would be the key to lock and unlock my mortality_

 _She would restore time lost_

 _A pure hearted angel_

 _Named Sereh_

 _Despite this blessing,_

 _the life of the contractor was fading_

 _on her death bed_

 _it was then that she remembered_

 _and reminded even the goddess (distracted by sereh)_

 _of her goal_

 _Her final wish was that I keep her safe_

 _Reminding me that I would need her too_

 _And at last she called this vessel_

 _This doll_

 _This shell_

 _Her "Daughter"_

 _Oblivious that I am her_

 _Oblivious that she was me_

 _The soul named Eclaire was drifting_

 _I became that drive that made her lightning_

 _Void of the comprehension of emotions_

 _As I was in my previous life_

 _I had to be strong for Sereh_

 _I had to keep her safe from the clutches_

 _Of the evil son_

 _Who defeated me, the once supreme_

 _And now destroys the world created with his tools_

 _Searching for the key that would destroy me_

 _His second tool known as Etro was a mistake_

 _The goddess who resembled me_

 _And yet she had came the closest to reaching her master's goal_

 _Foolishly giving my key her farseeing eye_

 _And making this vessel her champion._

 _I was fool too_

 _I had sent my sister to what she was destined to do_

 _Unaware at that moment that etro had tainted her_

 _Tch! how careless_

 _My state weekend as I saw her die_

 _I had to do something to make everything right._

 _I created an epitoth_

 _A vessel that would safeguard her precious soul_

 _to her she has housed my remaining humanity._

 _Thus when my son took her soul from my heart_

 _And threw her into the chaos_

 _She was safe_

 _Under the guise as "the savior" we defeated my son_

 _I thought I was no longer needed in the real world_

 _My goal was reach_

 _My mission completed_

 _But then my humanity called out to me_

 _With the help of my companions_

 _I became a human in the in this new world_

 _Despite their efforts,_

 _I fear that this vessel is long overdue_

 _Fated to remain a lifeless doll_

 _As it came out of the womb_

 _Here in this future_

 _I live in what you call bliss_

 _Just watching the smoke rise up from my steaming cup of tea_

 _-valkyrie yun_


End file.
